Tezuka's Email
by Athrun's Nightmare
Summary: Tezuka sends an e-mail to the the rest of the team, wishing them luck.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
Author's Note: I don't know yet if I'll be making some other sequels to this. I hope you enjoy it.

**Tezuka's E-Mail**

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Good Luck to All

Minna-san,

I'm sorry that I can't be with you tomorrow in your rematch with  
Rikkaidai. My thoughts will all be with you. Let's get not careless.

-Tezuka

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Good Luck to All 

Ne Tezuka, just out of curiousity…Whose match will you be thinking of the most?

-Fuji

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: Tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Minna, ignore Fuji's last email.

-Tezuka

* * *

To: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
From: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Fuji-sempai 

Echizen!

I told you that there was something going on between those two! You owe me a dozen burgers.

-Momo

* * *

To: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Fuji-sempai 

Mada mada dane.

-Ryoma

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: inui.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

There is a 85 percent chance that Tezuka will be thinking of Echizen's match the most.

Am I right, Tezuka?

-Inui

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Inui, Don't assume anything. I will be thinking of everybody's match.

Fuji, run 100 laps in the next practice.

Oishi, make sure he runs it and then make him do it again.

-Tezuka

* * *

To: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
From: kikumaru.e-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:Subject: Fuji! 

You're having a lot of fun with this, aren't you? Mou! That's not fair! I want to have fun too!

-Eiji

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Maa, maa. I just asked a harmless question. No need to get upset.

And Inui says it's Echizen, eh?

Kuni-chan, I'm jealous!

-Syuu-chan

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kawamura.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

ON NO! Tezuka!

IT'S A LOVE TRIANGLE, BABY!

-Kawamura

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

**THERE IS NO LOVE TRIANGLE!** Oishi, make Fuji run 100 more laps!

Now cease this nonsense!

-Tezuka

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: oishi.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Tezuka, calm down. If I make Fuji run more, his body might not be able to handle it!

-Oishi

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: inui.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Actually, Fuji's true potential hasn't been gauged yet. So he might be able to run 300 laps. Based on his skills and my data, he might actually be able to run 500.

-Inui

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Thank you very much, Inui. Really, thank you.

-The Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kikumaru.e-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Nya, Fuji! Can you really run 500 laps? Sugoi, sugoi!

-Eiji

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kawamura.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

OH NO! POOR FUJI!

-Kawamura

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kaidoh.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Fshuuu, fshuuuuu. Gambatte, Fuji-sempai.

-Kaidoh

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC: Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Mada mada dane.

And too many Re's.

-Ryoma

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Mada mada, is it?

Are you saying you can do more laps than Fuji-sempai, Echizen?

-Momo

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to All 

Interesting, Echizen, interesting.

-The **ONE and ONLY** Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Mada mada dane.

-Ryoma

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji-sat-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo.

-The **ONE and ONLY** Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kawamura.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

OH NO! It's Echizen versus Fuji!

-Kawamura

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Echizen, stop provoking Fuji. Go to sleep so you can get plenty of rest for tomorrow's match.

-Tezuka

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: inui.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Based on that last message, the chances that Tezuka is concerned about Echizen the most just rose by 5 percent.

-Inui

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: kaido.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

The freshman is really special.

-Kaido

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

You are certainly correct about that, Kaido. I'm getting jealous.

-The Tennis Player formerly Known as the Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: oishi.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

The tennis player formerly known as the tensai? What's up with that, Fuji?

-Oishi

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

I like it :) It looks cool doesn't it?

-The Tennis Player formerly Known as the Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: eiji.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Wai, wai! That's so cool! Think one up for me, Fuji!

-Eiji

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

**That's enough, minna!** Everyone, go to bed. Now!

-Tezuka

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: sadaharu.i-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Including Echizen too, Tezuka?

-Inui

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Aww, Echizen's going to bed with Kuni-chan? I protest!

-Fuji, the cool Tensai

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

FUJI!!! STOP IT!!!

-Tezuka

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: oishi.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

I think Tezuka's blood pressure has gone up really high now.

-Oishi

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

FUJI-SEMPAI!!! YAMERO!!!!

-Echizen.

* * *

To: Seigaku Starters  
From: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com  
CC:Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Luck to 

Oh look. Echizen's blood pressure too.

-Momo

--

Fuji chuckled at the latest group e-mail from Momoshiro. This is really fun, he thought to himself. He moved the mouse to send a response when the power to laptop suddenly went off. Surprised, he raised his eyes to look at the irritated tennis player in front of him.

"That's it. We're going to bed. You're having too much fun, Syuu-chan."

Fuji smiled. "Maa, maa. It's interesting though, don't you think?"

"Not to me," Fuji's companion retorted.

Fuji closed the lid to his laptop and put it to the side. He then pulled his companion to his lap and hugged him. "Aren't you even going to admit that you had a bit of fun too?"

Ryoma gave his boyfriend an annoyed. "No because I'm sure that I'm going to have to run those laps with you. And you pick on buchou too much."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Who would want to be tormented by you?"

"Saa. Would you rather I torment you then?"

"…Forget what I said."

"Ah, that's too bad."

--

Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo - It's too early for you to beat me.


End file.
